This invention relates generally to a clamp assembly, and more specifically to a clamp assembly designed and adapted for securing a ladder or other loose article to a vehicle rack. The invention is quickly and conveniently applied, and offers increased safely and security over existing methods and devices for temporarily mounting ladders on vehicle racks. The invention is especially applicable for use by commercial contractors, such as painters, roofers, and window washers.
For many commercial contractors, ladders are essential implements which must be loaded on a vehicle and transported between multiple job sites during the day. The contractor's vehicle typically includes an overhead or side-mounted ladder rack or canopy rack designed for carrying one or more ladders. Time and convenience are generally the primary concerns when securing the ladder to the vehicle rack. Some contractors use a combination of bungee cords, nylon straps, cables, and/or chains to tie the ladders directly to the rack. While these items are relatively inexpensive and often readily available, they are frequently applied in haste and with little attention paid to the working condition of the straps and cords. The result is that many ladders are transported on busy roads and highways in a generally unsafe condition. In addition, these items provide little if any protection against theft.